The past, present and future of us
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: ummm I'm really tired and can't give a really good summary....so please read! Ending is kind of rushed because I'm really tired but I still hope you can enjoy it! Yaoi, TasxChiri


Disclaimer: In any of my fanfics have I said I owned it? Cuz I still don't!  
  
What do ya get when ya force me into a car to take a four hour trip to Louisiana? A really annoyed me!!! Hehe..yup I was stuck in a car for four hours listening ta my cds. Which was the only thing I enjoyed..anyways..what this has to do with anything..I was on my way back..(another four hours!!! GAH!!) and I decided to listen ta my cd with all my Chichiri songs..includin' the Tasuki and Chichiri duet! Anyways, I also had my FY books with me and I was re-readin' them when I finally got a fanfic idea!!!! So I yanked my writing binder (which I finally got back!!! ^^) out of my bag and began ta write!!! So here's what I came up with! Hope ya enjoy it!!!  
  
The past, present and future of us Ch.1 The Past  
  
When I first laid eyes upon you I was kind of scared. Of course anyone would be if a sd genki ball of energy popped out of nowhere! But when I first truly saw you, I knew I was in love. I was shocked at first to see you remove your mask (I thought your face really did look like that...) But I gazed at the beautiful face you hid from the rest of the world. When I looked into your eye I saw determination (of course.we were trying to get Miaka and Tamahome safe..so you would be determined..) but I also saw depression and the look as though you had lost someone close. At that time I didn't know of your past with Hikou, so I was clueless. But I did figure out why you wore that stupid mask. (I really did hate it..) Every chance I had, I would see you maskless (some of those times you were shirtless as well..). You never caught on..I think.. It was a little bit before we summoned Suzaku when I first told you my feelings. It was time for the sun to set and you were in your room meditating. I knocked lightly on the door and it opened as soon as I touched it. I had walked in quietly and saw you sitting in the middle of the room on the floor.(why was your room bigger??? Oh wait..it was cleaner..) You were in a meditative state and I could smell the incense burning. I leaned against the door frame and watched you. (Taking note that you were only wearing your pants that weren't really tied too well...) I must have been blushing like hell when you opened your eye and saw me standing there staring at you.(and practically drooling..) You were about to reach for your mask when I grabbed your hand and stopped you.  
  
"T-Tasuki-kun."  
  
"No..I wanna talk ta th' real you."  
  
You looked at me in shock but you took your hand away from that mask. I could tell you were uncomfortable without it but I wanted to look into your eye when I told you how I felt. I took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"Chichiri...I-I've fallen in love with ya.."  
  
"Tasuki, I."  
  
I put a finger to his lips and I continued speaking.  
  
"I'm pretty sure ya don't feel the exact same way I do..I see it in yer eye. So I don' want cha ta say a word. I still wanna be yer friend and I don' want things ta be awkward between us. Is that ok?"  
  
I removed my finger and you smiled. It was one of your rare genuine smiles that I love so much.  
  
"Of course Tasuki-kun, no da."  
  
I grinned and left the room. It had then been about a year or two after we had summoned Suzaku when we started traveling together. It was great! We were the only two left out of the Suzaku seven..well besides obake-chan. But I was glad to spend so much time with you. But then trouble started again. I knew having to find obake-chans memory balls would be a pain in the ass and I was right. When Hikou possessed me and I nearly raped Miaka, I just wanted to die. I couldn't look you, Miaka, or Tamahome in the eye. You all told me countless times that it wasn't my fault, but I just wouldn't listen. But when Hikou attacked you, I was pissed and forgot all about my problems. You were my only concern. Once we were fighting Hikou and you asked me to shoot my fire at him while you held him back, I was terrified. You knew my feelings for you yet you were asking me to kill you! Even though I was so against it..I trusted you and did what you asked. I was so happy when you came out alive..but I felt horrible to see you so depressed again when you held Hikou's dying/disappearing hand. I knew you wanted to be alone after all this, so once we returned I left you alone. It was pretty late when I heard singing outside. I walked out and saw you sitting in the moonlight singing a sad song. I sat next to you and listened to your beautiful voice. I still remember the words,  
  
meguriawase hitotsu machigaeba itoshisa sae toge ni natte shimau mune no soko ni shizumeta itami ga himei wo age iki wo fukikaeshita ano toki wa naze? to jibun wo semete mitari demo doushite? to aite ni toikaketari...  
  
If you make even one meeting wrong, Then even the feelings of love become thorns The pain I submerged deep in my heart screamed and was revived Sometimes I try to blame myself, saying "Why did I do that?" Sometimes I ask my friend, saying "But why?"  
  
nagarete-yuku mizu ni utsuru omoide no danpen anna omoi kurikaesanai sou kokoro ni chikau nagarete-yuku mizu ni utsuru kanashimi ga aru kara kono chikara de kono inochi de [2] omae wo mamoritai  
  
Reflected in the flowing water, a fragment of memory I swore in my heart I'd never repeat those thoughts again. Reflected in the flowing water, there is sorrow, so with this power, with this life, [2] I want to protect you.  
  
nakushita no wa shinjiau kimochi demo ima nara ai wa makenai darou nasakenakute mo ima wa itaranakute mo sore dakara koso tagai ni tasuke aeru  
  
What I lost was my belief. But now, I know love is unconquerable. Even if it's miserable, and the present doesn't lead anywhere, that is why we help each other.  
  
nagarete-yuku mizu ni utsuru omoide no danpen anna omoi kurikaesanai sou kokoro ni chikau nagarete-yuku mizu ni utsuru kanashimi ga aru kara kono chikara de kono inochi de omae wo mamoritai  
  
Reflected in the flowing water, a fragment of memory I swore in my heart I'd never repeat those thoughts again. Reflected in the flowing water, there is sorrow, so with this power, with this life, I want to protect you.  
  
mizukagami de kokoro no kage wo mireba sore wa ai ga unda mou hitotsu no kao taisetsu ni shitai subete no tame ni mo mou itami kara me wo somuketakunai taisetsu ni shitai subete no tame ni mo mou itami kara me wo somuketakunai  
  
When I see my heart's shadow in the water-mirror, that is the birth of love; yet another face. For all that is precious, I won't turn away from pain any more. For all that is precious, I won't turn away from pain any more.  
  
You sheded a couple more tears and then looked over to me.  
  
"I've decided to let him go, no da."  
  
I didn't say a word, I just nodded letting you continue.  
  
"And..I'm going to try and start my life over, no da...Tasuki-kun..I've also realized something.."  
  
I looked at you with a curious look.  
  
"...I love you too, no da."  
  
I blinked, not believing what you had just said, but then you placed a light kiss on my lips and I knew you were telling the truth. You got up and started walking away.  
  
"Good night, Tasuki-chan, no da."  
  
I smiled and watched you walk away. From that day on everything else went perfect. We made love under the stars during our wandering and we grew old together until we died in each others arms. Then we were reincarnated...  
  
TBC  
  
Kit: Wow...that turned out semi-decent!!!  
  
Muse: yeah.it was pretty good..  
  
Neko: could of used a lemon  
  
Kit: When don't you say that...anyways! Please review! Next chapter comin' up soon!!!! 


End file.
